


Bruises

by Kikiro (kikirochan)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikirochan/pseuds/Kikiro
Summary: You know you'll be bruised in the morning, but, oh, how much you had fantasized about this for so long.





	Bruises

You met him on tinder, the both of you went on one date, hit it off fairly well, and you ended up asking him if he wanted to come in. The two of you went to the same high-school together, he was a prep nerd and you kept your distance from him. He doesn't know you what your old name was, or that you're trans, it hadn't gotten to that part. What a pleasant surprise for him.

 

His hands hold your arms to your back, pressing in, the rest of his weight sitting on your legs. You know you'll be bruised in the morning, but, oh, how much you had fantasized about this for so long. Maybe not from this person in particular, no, you could think of better people you'd like to do this to you, but you're not going to complain as he was definitely one of the few. You're not so far in your transition, so you understand him easily overpowering you, just means you have to work out.

 

You think back to earlier in your date, how his hands were twitching to touch you, finger tips brushing your knee, how they're now pushing into you, uncomfortable, fat, and clumsy. They wiggle a bit, loosening you up, you object from your place in the pillow and they leave.

 

A carefully coordinated outfit meant you were wearing loose gray shorts and a red t-shirt, binder underneath, suitable for the weather in Texas, he chose black skinny jeans and a black tank, the confusion almost gave you whiplash. He skillfully unbuttons his pants now with one hand, pulling them and his underwear down revealing what you had been feeling for the last minute or so, then forcing himself into you again with a grunt.

 

Your shared interests kept the both of you talking for longer than any other tinder date you've had so far, most of the others eventually got to the point where you tell them you're trans and they either lose interest or get grossly interested. He had asked you several times if you're really as old as you said you were, which weirdly made you feel valid. He hits the same spot on every thrust that makes you suck in a breath.

 

All in all, it doesn't last long, he pushes hard against you, twitching inside, filling you up, you think you were close yourself, but you shouldn't be thinking something like that when you've just been raped, and you hope that you don't become pregnant from this. You get up to clean yourself out in the shower, when you're done he's still in your bed, you snuggle up next to him, in the morning you make him scrambled eggs and toast, he calls you babe.

 

You do have bruises.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments?  
> sorry its so short, trying to get back into writing again, thinking i might make more for this, do you want more?


End file.
